


3am

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, monsta x - Freeform, style experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3am, the time where the sober part of the night begins to dissipate.





	3am

“hyungwonnie,” hoseok calls, his voice terribly distorted through the speakers of hyungwon’s computer. “why are you still awake?”  
it’s 3am and hyungwon is laying on his bed, pencil in hand attempting to sketch each detail of hoseok’s face.  
“because i’m not tired.” he answers, eyes never leaving the smooth, messy page of his dark pink moleskine journal.  
“at least turn out a light?”  
“i will when i’m done, i promise.” he smiles at his page, directing it towards the ravenette on his computer screen.  
they’d been on a call for 7 hours now.  
they’d done what they’d both thought impossible, yet hilariously easy.  
hoseok smiles back and sighs, resting his head in is hands.  
hyungwon’s eyes flicker back up to hoseok.  
“hey, stop moving you had a nice pose.”  
the ravenette giggles sweetly.  
“sorry, hyungwonnie.”  
hyungwon giggles as well.  
they both feel 5am giggles sinking into them, the sober part of the night already subsiding.  
hoseok moves his head to face his computer screen, memorising each inch of hyungwon’s face for what feels like the millionth time.  
“you’re really pretty, you know.” he says suddenly.  
both of the boys hearts skips a beat.  
“thank you, hyung.” hyungwon smiles.  
pink hues flood his face suddenly, heating his body up like a furnace.  
“you’re welcome.”  
neither looks at the screen.  
“hey, hoseok?”  
“mhm?”  
“what do you hate about being seventeen?”  
they’d asked each other this question on several occasions, each time the answer was different.  
“well,” he stops to think. he recalls each memory of them he can remember. “well, maybe how i’m not taken seriously yet. like how i can say what i want, but it doesn’t count yet, like i’m not a human. what do you hate about being seventeen?”  
“i hate how nothing is guaranteed, not even the feelings you have now.”  
hyungwon sighs, finally placing his pencil down.  
he’s written messages for hoseok around the drawing of him, he smiles.  
“what’re you smiling at?”  
“a drawing.”  
“show me.”  
“no, it’s for you. you can’t see it until i give it to you.”  
hoseok smiles.  
handmade gifts were a huge part of their friendship. one boy would make a poem, or a drawing, or anything for the other.  
it was a symbol of them, something they’d done for ages.  
it was sea salted caramel, perfect and fit just for their tastes.  
it was honey, sweet and the only thing either ever wanted.  
if you’d asked them to choose what they loved best about their friendship, it’d be the handmade gifts.  
it wasn’t about the gifts they’d received, it was about giving them. cliché, of course, but perfect.  
hoseok studied hyungwon once more, now with hyungwon studying him as well.  
they smiled.  
they smiled so wide it felt their faces may rip in two, and they giggled bees on honeydew flowers.  
hyungwon’s stomach full of blue butterflies, and hoseok’s full of red.  
they wondered if together they’d make purple.  
purple, both boys’ favourite colour.  
“hyung,” hyungwon said, innocence dripping from his tone like water to a leaky faucet. “you’re lavender and powder blue. you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a tiny one shot for me to experiment w 3rd person writing since i never do it!! i hope u enjoy nonetheless


End file.
